Thirst
by iamvamp
Summary: Bella has to quench the thirst that's taking over her... *ONE SHOT*


**Disclaimer: ****I don't (sighs) own Edward or Bella, the fabulous Ms Meyers has the pleasure to own them... and the rest of the twilight/Eclipse/New Moon and soon to be Breaking Dawn characters… lucky!****Thirst. **

* * *

"Hurry" Bella pleaded as she bounced in her seat, her dark eyes scanned the road ahead as her hands clawed at her throat in desperation "It really burns Edward".

"I know love, just wait a little longer. It was you bright idea to take your truck…" Edward said in a pained voice at seeing the love of his existence in such agony, yet adding the last bit in a whisper, knowing she'd hear him.

"I know, I know. Put your foot down and I promise to let you buy me a new fast car… please" She pleaded again; saying anything she could think of so that she could extinguish the fire that scorched the lining of her throat, in desperation she resorted to letting Edward shower her with an extravagant gift.

"I'm trying, but your truck seems to have a limit of 55mph… you should really have let Rose take a look at it last night, Alice did warn you" Edward spoke from behind the steering wheel as he kept his gaze fixed on her, not needing to glimpse at the road to know he was in the dead centre of the lane. "Or we could have gone in my Volvo like I suggested this morning" he added, turning to look at the road ahead, just in case Bella would see the smug grin that she knew was spread over his face.

Bella closed her eyes and rested her head back against the seat as she concentrated on breathing slowly in and out through her mouth, hoping that it might cool the burning sensation that seemed to have spread from her throat to her lungs and mouth. The thirst raged again within Bella's throat, causing her to grip to the seat of the truck on which she sat tighter, the skin on her knuckles straining from the tension, not caring if she ripped the upholstery to shreds. Her only thoughts were centred on satisfying her thirst, the intensity of her obsession managed to block Edward's voice from reaching her as she grabbed hold of her throat and thrashed her head back and forth in a frenzied manner.

"Pull over Edward, I can't take this any longer" Bella almost screamed as she grabbed hold of the door's handle, readying herself to run out as soon as Edward had stopped the truck. "I have to Edward, you understand don't you? The thirst… it burns" Bella gasped as she felt her throat scorching again; she coughed from the dryness of her mouth that was driving her wild.

"Okay, okay…" Edward sighed in defeat from beside her as he turned off from the road to park before a small town store "I'm coming with you, just in case you need me" he said as Bella almost kicked the door open and off it's hinges in her urgency to escape and jumped out of the truck, her eyes running over the store and to her left and right as her eyes adjusted to search for her pray.

Her eyes locked on the store's sliding doors before her, they automatically slid open and they both watched as a mother struggled out with an almost overflowing cart, while at the same time trying to keep control of her three unruly kids, threatening them by withholding candy from them.

"Perfect" Bella whispered, her eyes fixed on the mother and children as she passed them by and into the store. A satisfied smile lingered on her face once she licked her dry lips; she was ready to find the perfect liquid that would instantly satisfy her thirst.

She vaguely noticed Edward's presence as she passed isle after isle, not able to find the perfect victim that could extinguish the fire in her throat. "Just pick one already" Edwards aggravated voice rang out, breaking through Bella's thirst related one track mind.

"I'm trying to find something descent" Bella whispered to him as she pushed pass a crowd of innocent customers who lingered between isles. A young woman stood holding two different packages of the same product in her hands, her tired looking eyes scanning the labels as she wondered which one had fewer calories. Further down the isle a mother was debating what would be better for her hyperactive kid and what would her children be more likely to eat for supper than night?

Bella began to feel anxious as she almost reached the end of the store, having not found her perfect victim yet. The humans around her shot her concerned glances, shifting slightly from the manic look in her deep eyes and ushering their little children away to safety, yet unaware at how dangerous she, the pale, frantic creature could be if they got in her way.

Using her skill of hunting in such a situation and environment, Bella scanned her hungry eyes once again around, between the shelves and around the corners, trying her best to pick up on any sign that might lead her to what she craved.

A gasp rang from Bella's parched mouth as her eyes finally glimpsed what she'd been searching for. A smug grin passed over her face as she licked her lips and teeth, taking slow, steady steps toward her unknowing, weak victim.

Edward watched in silence as Bella went for the kill, her hair as wild as a raging fire, her eyes hungry and her mouth ready. The look of her reminded him of out of control newborns, who snapped at the sight and smell of blood, all reasoning of staying hidden swiped from their minds as they thought only of their hunger, their burning thirst.

Edward watched in astonishment as Bella pulled open a door, hearing the bang of plastic hitting against a wall as it wrenched opened fully "Got you" Bella murmured quietly as she grasped her victim in her eager hands.

Bella didn't hesitate at tearing at its top and clawing its neck, emitting a gleeful low growl as she watched the liquid begin to seep from the tear in the neck. She took no time in clamping her hungry mouth to it, swallowing as much as she could in each gulp, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in ecstasy at the feeling of relief as the fire began to extinguish. Bella's mind was blank of all thoughts except for the euphoric feeling the liquid sent through her, as it ran over her burning mouth and tongue, soothed her scorched throat and pooled in her stomach. Unaware of anything other than the release her victim's essence gave her.

Edward watched as she drank, not stopping even to breath until her pray was bone dry, an empty shell in her hands as she dropped it to the floor.

Her eyes began to gain their focus as she came back to reality. Edward stepped closer to her, running his tongue over her lips and chin, licking the liquid which had managed to escape from her hungry mouth, revelling in the taste of Bella herself that won over any other taste. A satisfied gasp emitted from her soft lips; her eyes alight with victory and joy at the expense of her victim.

"Happy now?" Edward asked, humour in his tone as he charted her smile.

Bella looked down and noted her victim on the floor, empty and shrivelled. Looking up slowly she finally took notice of the stunned faces of the shoppers around her after her little show.

Looking a little sheepish she looked back to Edward, whispering a soft "Yes" as she bent down and picked up the bone dry, empty shell of her victim, a shy smile on her lips as she read the label 'Ty-Nant water'.

Edward shook his head in fake disappointment as he took Bella's hand and made their way out of the store quietly, Edward having to stop at the check out to pay for the water that Bella had attacked like a wild animal.

"I really was thirsty you know" Bella whispered as she threw the bottle into the trash can as they reached her truck, a faint blush filling her cheeks.

"I know love… I could tell" Edward chuckled as he climbed back into the truck, taking the wheel again as he watched Bella rest her head back against the seat and letting out another satisfied sigh.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own 'Ty Nant' water either. The water comes from Wales!! Woo hoo, pictures of it on my page (I love the bottles.)**

**A/N:**** The idea just popped into my head and I just had to write it, I told my sister of the idea and it had her laughing so I thought I might as well give it a go!**

**Let me know what you thought! Review please! And if you get a little bored, check out my other stories **


End file.
